1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear puller, and more particularly to a gear puller having outwardly forced jaws to engage into the bearings to be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gear pullers comprise a number of jaws movable or engageable onto the outer peripheral portion of the gears or bearings, for pulling and disengaging the gears or bearings from the supporting objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,129 to Taylor discloses one of the typical gear pullers also including three jaws for engaging onto the outer peripheral portion of the gears or bearings. The jaws may not be engaged into the bearings, such that this kind of typical gear puller may not be used for pulling and disengaging the bearings that are engaged in the cavities or depressions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gear pullers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gear puller including two or more outwardly forced jaws to engage into the bearings that are engaged in the depressions or cavities of the objects and to disengage or remove the bearings from the objects.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a gear puller comprising a barrel including a first end having an orifice formed therein, a pair of jaws received in the barrel, and each including a first end extended outward through the or orifice of the barrel, and each includes a peripheral flange extended from the first end thereof for engaging into a bearing to be pulled, means for moving the jaws away from each other to solidly engage with the bearing to be pulled, and means for forcing the jaws to disengage the bearing from an object.
A bucket is further provided and secured to the barrel. A spring biasing device is further provided for biasing the first ends of the jaws outward of the orifice of the barrel and includes a spring and a collar received in the bucket and engaged onto the jaws.
The jaws each includes a hole formed therein, the moving means includes an actuator rod engaged into the holes of the jaws for moving the jaws away from each other and to engage with the bearing.
The forcing means includes a shank coupled to the actuator rod and having a block formed thereon, and a hammer slidably engaged on the shank and movable to strike onto the block for forcing the jaws to remove the bearing.
A hand grip is further provided and secured to the shank and including an aperture laterally formed therein, and an arm is engaged in the aperture of the hand grip for rotating the hand grip.
A spring biasing device is further provided for biasing the jaws toward each other. The jaws each includes an outer peripheral recess formed therein, the spring biasing device includes a retaining ring engaged into the outer peripheral recesses of the jaws.